phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/The Numbers Game: 2010 In Review
Ah, the end of the year. It can only mean three things: college football bowl games (Go Badgers!), New Year's resolutions...and the exact same intro I used last year. With another year in the books, it's time to take a look back at 2010 for Phineas and Ferb. TV ratings as a whole were up and down in 2010, with inconsistent scheduling and a move back from Emoticon to for new episodes causing huge variations week to week. Leading the way for the year was "We Call it Maze / Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!", which drew the series' third-biggest audience of 4.35 million viewers on October 1. Impressively, it beat new episodes of iCarly, Hannah Montana Forever and even SpongeBob SquarePants that weekend, the first time Phineas and Ferb has beaten the animated sponge head-to-head. The "extended edition" of "Christmas Vacation!" on December 3 took second with 3.90 million viewers tuning in. Showing Disney's faith in last year's standout special, it made Phineas and Ferb's national broadcast debut Christmas Eve on ABC, drawing 2.05 million viewers and a 0.6 Adults 18-49 rating which tied for 3rd among the 5 networks in its time slot. (Not bad for a "kids' show", eh?) Phineas and Ferb also picked up its first hour-long special this year. "Summer Belongs to You!" scored 3.86 million viewers for its Disney Channel premiere August 6, good for third on the year. But that wasn't the only avenue where it found success. It also brought in 1.32 million viewers for its Emoticon premiere August 2, a number the channel topped only with a double feature of the first two Toy Story movies in 2010. Finally, the special drew big ratings right here on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, with a record OVER 9,000!!! viewers stopping in the Sunday after it premiered. Several Phineas and Ferb soundtracks achieved commercial success this year. The Season 1 soundtrack from last year kept going strong, picking up two more weeks atop the Billboard Kids Albums chart in January for a total of 5 and also finished at No. 4 on the 2010 year-end chart spanning December 2009 through November 2010. While not quite as successful, this fall's Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites has spent nine straight weeks on the Kids Albums chart, peaking at No. 9 in November, and also cracked the Holiday Albums and Soundtracks charts as well. Surprisingly, even the iTunes exclusive Christmas Vacation! soundtrack got in on the action, reaching No. 21 on Kids Albums despite not being sold in stores. Looking ahead, several highly-anticipated episodes have already been announced for next year. "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", a 30 minute retelling of the 2007 pilot episode, is set to premiere January 28 on Disney Channel. The season 2 musical countdown episode is sure to draw big ratings, as Season 1's version is the second highest-rated episode to date; it is rumored for a spring premiere. And finally, summer will see the biggest one of all: the boys' first feature-length adventure, the Disney Channel Original Movie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension". 2011 could very well be Phineas and Ferb's best year yet, and you aren't going to want to miss a bit of it! The Numbers Game: 2010 In Review